The Hug
by trek-grrrl
Summary: JDCox. Sequel to Waiting for JD. Newbie is done with residency, and Perry invites him over for a little celebration, after Jordan and Jack leave for the weekend.
1. Chapter 1

Title: THE HUG  
Pairing: JD/Perry  
Prompt: "**Sequel**" to "Waiting for JD." Be sure you read that one first.  
Word Count: Dunno  
Rating: M (16+) So far. May be posted on affDOTnet if it wanders into MA land, which it prolly will.  
Status: WIP  
Spoilers: None, doesn't tie in with any ep  
Warnings: M/M, anal, oral, uh... probably other stuff. Not graphic at this rating.  
Summary: The day and night that Perry had been waiting for has finally arrived: the Saturday after JD leaves residency. Perry's planning a little celebration, with just him and JD.  
Authors Notes: I just couldn't wait to start this. I wrote "Waiting for JD" in one sitting, when I should've been getting ready for work. Started this on the bus. This is a rough draft, just me transcribing what I wrote by hand. _Italics indicate Perry's thoughts._ I'm doing it from his POV. Hey, and guess what... don't own anything to do with "Scrubs," and no dollars are being made off this. Don't sue me.

"Newbie, 8:00, my place, be there. Bring beer."

Perry looked at the new attending physician, waiting for him to ask, How come?

_Oh, he'd better not have forgotten._ Perry scowled at the younger doctor.

"Sure, Perry. Marked it on my day planner last year, just like you told me to."

"Good girl."

He turned and walked away so JD wouldn't see the smile he couldn't suppress, his fair skin flushed.

Perry's cheeks were burning as he rounded the corner at the nurses' station, almost slamming into Bob Kelso.

The Chief of Medicine looked at him and grinned. "I know that look, Perry. You're going to get some tonight!"

_Damn him any way. He can read me like I can read Priscilla._

"Now isn't that curious, Perry, seeing as Jordan's gone to the -- what do you call her? -- the ex-harpy's?"

Perry took a surprising tack and patted Kelso on both shoulders. "Can't hold this one over me, Bobbo. She already knows."

Kelso's smile fell. "Dammit."

Perry and JD were both on twelve hour shifts, which meant they had the following day off. Perry's ended at 4:30PM, JD's at 6:30PM, giving the older doctor about three hours to prepare for JD's little celebration.

_Just me and him._

Perry's plan was to take a short nap, shower, shave, and wear his beloved hockey jersey and his favorite cut-off Levi's -- and nothing else. No cologne, nothing in his curly hair.

He hoped the kid would shower and wear something that would be fun to tear off him. JD was fussy about hygiene, especially that nutty hair. Perry was confident the younger man would be his usual sparkly self, even after a twelve hour shift.

After JD showed up, Perry would put in a movie he was sure JD would love: "Army of Darkness."

_Great manflick. Can't go wrong with Bruce Campbell, after all._

Everything was ready. Perry had ordered a couple of pizzas, knowing what JD liked. He had a six-pack of his favorite beer chilling in the fridge, so all he could think to do while waiting was click on the TV.

He sat on the couch staring, not heeding the sports highlights on ESPN. He glanced at his watch: 7:50pm. Ten minutes.

_He'd better be on time._

"God, am I actually **nervous**?" he asked himself out loud. "Naw, the great Dr Perry Cox nervous about his little minion? Ha."

_Horny as Hell more like it._ He knew he'd get hard the minute his prize walked through his door, into his space, his refuge. He felt the heat rise up his chest just thinking about it, about **him**. _Glad I've got my jersey on._

At precisely 8PM, there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in, newbie, door's open," he yelled from the couch.

And there he was.

_Oh my God, look at him! The shy smile, that mouth._ Perry knew his body, and sure enough it was already reacting to JD's presence.

"Grab a beer, put the rest in the fridge, fetch me one of mine and come park your ass." He patted the space next to him on the couch, a good position to watch the big screen TV.

_Close enough to touch him "accidentally."_

JD did his bidding and returned with their beers. He set his own down and cracked open Perry's, smiling as he handed it to him.

"Good girl," Perry said, followed by that first wonderful swig.

He leaned forward as JD reached for his own beer. Perry put his big hand over JD's, stopping him.

"Naw, Jamie, let me. I don't want those soft, girlie hands to get blistered."

_No, I want those soft hands touching every inch of me._

JD plopped unceremoniously down next to Perry, his shoulder bumping into the older doctor.

Perry looked at the TV, smirking because JD wasn't in a hurry to move over a smidge.

"So, what's on the agenda tonight, Perry? We going out carousing or something?"

"Naw, just ordered a couple of pizzas. I'll pop in the movie after the pizza guy shows up."

"Cool," JD said contentedly, relaxing into the oversized couch cushion.

The two men watched the sports highlights, until finally JD yawned.

"Falling asleep on me, Trish?"

_Don't I wish. Hey, that rhymed._

"Just not as into sports as you, Per, sorry."

Cox turned to look JD in the eye. "'Perry' I'll put up with. 'Per' is right out."

"Check."

JD looked around, as if only then realizing someone was missing. "Hey, where're Jordan and Jack?"

"Flew off to the ex-harpy's for the weekend."

"Grandma's?"

"Yeah."

"Cool," JD said again. "Beer and pizza then? For me celebrating leaving residency?"

"I'm sure by now you and your girlfriends have already gone out on a drunken cabal Tuesday night, after you left work."

JD nodded and grinned, remembering the wild night after their last shifts as residents. "Yeah, that we did."

Perry didn't say anything, until JD sat up and looked at him, the worry in his eyes.

"Oh, God, Dr Cox, you didn't want to go too, did you? I-- we-- never thought, well, you know, you'd been stuck with us so long, and, uh..."

Perry tried to maintain the attitude that he was hurt for not receiving an invitation, but he cracked up laughing after a few moments. "Newbie, newbie, newbie. Never in a million years would I have invited my attending to our after-residency party. No way! It's just not done! It's your night to get away from us nasty bastards and have fun. Don't worry about it, it's a non-issue."

"Whew, okay," he said, falling back against the cushions.

A knock on the door announced the pizzas' arrival.

Perry paid the man, handing him a tip, and took the two boxes.

"Here's yours, Nellie. Get crackin'."

He clicked the remote to start the DVD that was cued and ready to go.

"What're we watching?" JD asked before jamming half of the slice into his mouth.

"Army of Darkness, with Bruce Campbell."

"Kick ass! I love this movie!"

"Damn, I thought you would've cried over not seeing 'You've Got Mail' or some other chick-flick like that."

_Holy shit, how long is the brainless nattering going to go on before I get him into bed??_

The two quieted down, alternately sipping beer and chomping on pizza. JD was laughing so much at the action of the movie, that he didn't notice during those times that Perry was watching him, not the show.

Cox was amazed at what a dichotomy his protege-now-colleague was. He turned out to be a not-bad doctor (_Not with **me** training him!_), yet at times like this he was like a kid, so open and free.

A pang cut through Perry, of desire and, as much as he hated to admit it to himself, something much more for his young friend.

_Oh God, I don't know how much longer I can take this._ He had to do something, and soon.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Okay, this may be going OOC for Perry, 'cause we know he's said a billion times that JD will ne-EH-ver get that hug he's been pining for, but WTF, it's my story.)

Perry pushed his pizza box away and leaned back, patting his gut. "Half a large pizza's enough for me, Cindy. Go grab me another beer."

"Sure," JD said amiably, setting his fifth slice down.

"Lily, you're attacking that pizza like you're half-starved, didn't you eat at work today?"

"That was hours ago. The pizza's helping to counter the beer a little. I don't want to crash and burn on Sasha on the way home tonight."

"Eh, what the hell, this is your celebration 'party.' Indulge. You can crash on the couch if you have to. I won't even wake you up in the morning, since we can both sleep in."

"Are two six packs going to be enough then, if I don't have to worry about getting home in one piece?"

"You're kidding, right? We could start on the hard stuff."

_Hard stuff, right. Like what's in my shorts._

Perry closed his eyes, groaning at his own unspoken pun. He covered his face and shook his head. When JD realized he was laughing to himself, he asked, "What?"

"Nothing, I just made a funny in my own head, kind of like you often do."

"Well, share it."

_I'm **hoping **to!_

Perry fell back, his head over the couch cushion as he howled with laughter.

"What??" JD asked, grinning ear to ear to see his mentor in a rare laughing fit. He set Perry's beer down and returned to the couch, folding one leg under himself as he turned toward the older man to watch him.

"I-- I--," Perry tried to get it out, but he couldn't catch his breath. Laugh-tears rolled down his reddened face. "Gi-- gi--," he tried again, reaching for his beer, hoping that would force him to calm down or choke to death on the bubbly liquid.

All of the tension, the waiting, building up over the long weeks and months was getting to Perry. It was The Night. Perry couldn't help but think of this evening in capital letters.

His mind was wild, thinking of all the possibilities, ways he could use this current, uncontrollable laughing jag to get JD closer to him. A cognizant part of him thought, _Stand up_.

Perry put his hand on JD's shoulder to use it as a brace, and pushed himself standing.

"I-- I-- I'm sorry, Maybelline, I can't help it. I'm just so **glad** that you're out of residency, you can't even imagine!"

When JD didn't say anything for a moment, Perry turned to him, and the look on the younger man's face sobered him up quickly.

"What's wrong? Aren't you glad too? You're a real doctor now!"

JD took a bite of his pizza, a quick swig of his beer, and stood up.

"Oh, okay, that's why you wanted this celebration. Now that you're no longer 'saddled' with me, as you said last year, you're laughing your ass off that you're done with me."

He grabbed the keys he'd thrown down on the coffeetable, and went to the door.

_Jesus, now I'm going to have to do something to keep him here, anything!_

"JD, wait!"

JD stopped, but didn't turn around. His shoulders tightened, and he lowered his head.

"Newbie, turn around."

Nothing.

"C'mon, kid," Perry said, almost pleading.

JD slowly turned to look at him. Perry walked to him, and JD looked down, only then realizing the man was barefoot. When Perry stopped directly in front of him, he smiled because they were essentially the same height.

"You've got it all wrong, newbie," Perry said softly. "Didn't I also say, last year, that I'd never be done with you? That you'd still be mine? I'll always be your teacher?"

JD was hesitant, but agreed, "Ye-e-es, I guess you did."

"All right then. I meant that _technically_, we're equals. I'm no longer your boss. Kelso's got that unwelcomed position now."

"Then why the laughing? What the hell brought that on?"

"Oh, Mamie, if only I could just say it right here, right now..."

"Nothing's stopping you."

Perry put his hands on JD's shoulders, staring forward into the blue eyes. He leaned in closer, closer, till their noses were centimeters apart.

"JD, I'm going to do this, because it's something you've wanted for so very long, not that I blame you. And if you e-EH-ver breathe a word of it to anyone, I'll haunt you till the day you die. And then some more after you die, got it?"

Cox was pleased to see a slow, red burn move up JD's neck and cheeks. _He's glowing!_

"Are you...?" JD gasped, his body tense as he realized **it **was going to happen.

Perry gripped the thin shoulders, and smiled. "Don't get your panties in a bundle, Patty, it's only a damned hug."

Simply touching JD on the shoulders brought the erection back, almost (but not quite) full steam ahead, so Perry knew he'd better not get **too** close. He leaned from the hips, and put his arms over JD's shoulders, keeping a small distance between them.

JD bent slightly too, so he could move his arms under Perry's to wrap around the strong back, and rested his head on a shoulder. After a moment, Perry's head fell on JD's shoulder, and they simply stood there, not moving.

Perry wondered how long he could stand it, breathing in the fragrance of JD, feeling the younger man's body heat permeate the jersey. He wanted desperately to feel that heat through his jeans too, but he didn't want to freak the boy out with the hard-on he had going.

He sucked in a sharp breath when JD's hands went flat against his back, and slowly began rubbing up and down his spine.

_Good God, he's really getting into this!_

Perry imitated whatever JD did. If JD ran his hands up and down, almost massaging him, he returned the favor. He figured that would be safest, as if the two had some wordless agreement that JD would set the pace, even if he didn't know what he was setting the pace for.

As the hug continued, Perry lost track of time. It had already gone way past the standard "man" hug of a few seconds.

A contented moan escaped JD's lips as he moved closer. Perry only wished he could see the expression on his face. He looked up for a moment, and saw their reflection in a cabinet mirror. JD's eyes were closed, a soft smile lighting his sweet face.

"Newbie," Perry whispered in the ear next to his mouth.

"Hmmm?" JD moaned.

"Nothing. Carry on."

"Hmm mmmm," he agreed.

Second by second, JD's hands moved lower on Perry's back. The hard-on in the Levi's was now full-blown, and Perry did his damnedest not to let JD feel it, keeping his distance from his young friend.

Perry gasped when JD's hands slid gently over his ass, to lift the hem of the oversized jersey.

"Hmmm?" JD queried.

"N-nothing."

"'kay," came the breathless word to Perry's ear.

"Oh, God!" Perry squeaked when JD slid a hand into each of the shorts back pockets.

JD pulled back enough to look Perry in the eyes, but kept his hands in the pockets. He gave an experimental squeeze, and Perry smiled.

"Perry, are you..." JD started.

"Am I what?"

"Are you freakin' **nuts**? Letting me hug you like this? I mean, come on, I've got my hands in your pockets, I'm copping a feel, I'm groping your ass!"

Perry rested his hands over JD's own jeans, on the hips, fighting the urge to pull the young doctor in, slam his hard cock against him.

"Yeah, and?"

"Holy shit," JD whispered.

"Hmm mmm. **Now** do you get why I'm glad you're out of residency, newbie?"

(A/N Part II: Thanks to the folks on the JD/Cox LJ community, where these two stories were first posted, for the kind encouragement and con-crit!)


	3. Chapter 3

The Hug Chapter Three 

The two were motionless, hands resting on one another, blue eyes gazing.

JD's eyes were wide with wonder. He was speechless for a change.

"Oh, Maizie, you can't know how glad I am that you're not freaking out."

"Freaking out? Are you serious? I can't believe you haven't run screaming from the room, or doused me in gasoline and set me on fire."

"First off, I'm barefoot. Haven't toughened my feet for summer yet. Second off, it'd make a big mess and you know how hard it is to get the smell of burnt hair and furniture out, and..."

JD interrupted what was sure to be a long dissertation, and moved his hands in Perry's pockets.

"This hug was so much more than I expected it to be, Perry," he whispered.

Cox's expression turned almost serious. "There can be, you know."

"Can be what?"

"So much more."

JD drew in a sharp breath, and at the same time his hands clutched Perry's ass. The wrists twitched, as if JD instinctively wanted to feel more, so much more, of Perry and quickly.

Cox stood taut, not allowing himself to be drawn closer.

JD's expression was uncertain, almost tragic, as if he'd read Perry wrong.

"Dr Cox?" he asked, his voice tremulous.

"Martha, I don't want you wigging on me. Remember, I said if only I could say it..."

He stopped.

"What was it you wanted to say? Can you tell me right here, right now?"

"Yes, I can, and if you're not completely, I mean **completely** in agreement, we can go right back to the beer and pizza and movie, and gab like two twittering school girls if you want to, and you can get a pillow and blanket and crash out on the couch if you don't want to wrack Sasha against a phone pole tonight, and we'll pretend this little scene never happened."

JD nodded, his wide blue eyes shining with anticipation. Perry hoped he saw something more as well.

_I'm dying. I'll die if he says 'no,' but at least I won't fuck up his training._

"No big speech or embellishment." Cox motioned with his head toward the bedroom. "I want you. In there. Tonight."

_The boy's glow would light up Pittsburgh._

He reiterated Perry's words back to him. "Didn't you say that I'm yours? That I always will be?"

"Ah, newbie," Perry said with a grin. He slid his hands off JD's hips and moved them along his waist, over his ass. He put them into the back jeans pockets, as JD had in his Levi's.

"It's up to you, I'm going to let you set the pace. We've got all night, all day tomorrow if we want it," Perry told him.

"Oh yeah, I want it," JD said with a smirk.

_Want it? All night, all day? Me and **it**?_

It was Cox's turn to query silently, and JD laughed. "If you can't dazzle 'em with brilliance..."

"Baffle 'em with bullshit," Perry said with a laugh, completing the saying.

"And you're really, I mean **re-he-healy**, not bullshitting me, Perry?"

"Lawsey, lawsey, newbie, if only you knew."

"Tell me more, how long have you been plotting the Big Seduction of Doctor John Dorian?"

"Months and months. I couldn't say anything, JD. I couldn't screw up the attending-residence relationship, even if you were constantly haranguing me to show some type of emotion toward you, to give you the hug you've been living and breathing for, the hug you **knew** you'd get from me if you kept battering at my will and my constant refusals to give in. You didn't know it, but most of those times I'd bust you in the shoulder and stomp off, I was retreating from you because I was so very close to giving in, just once. But I couldn't."

"And now you can."

"Yes."

JD didn't move, and seemed to have stopped breathing. He only stared at the older man. Perry's ears were roaring, partly from the blasting explosions of the movie, partly from the blood gushing past the ears to the brain. Panic began to blossom, and a tightness clutched his chest.

_I've said too much, **damn**, I've said **waayyyy** too much!_

JD's eyes were searching, back and forth, as if testing Perry for any guile, waiting for the usual "You're such a girl!"

"JD. I'm serious as a myocardial infarction about this."

"And you want me to set the pace, correct?"

"Correct."

Without warning, JD gripped Perry's ass almost painfully, his arms amazingly strong. He tilted his head to the left, crushing his mouth against Perry's, his tongue pushing against pliant lips to gain entrance.

Cox drew a surprised breath through his nose as he opened his mouth to receive the probing tongue, and moaned when the gap between them was sealed. When he felt JD's erection through the faded Levi's, against his own, Perry almost lost it.

_Oh my God, oh my God!_

Perry could swear JD was giving him a tonsillectomy-by-tongue. He returned the ass-gripping, pulling the younger man against him, controlling the urge, for the next few seconds any way, to thrust and pound against him.

JD began to pull away, his teeth gently gripping the lower lip before releasing it.

They again stood silently looking at one another.

"I take it that means yes?" Perry asked.

"Turn the movie off, grab our beers, and let's get down to business, Per."

As Perry turned around, actually doing what **his** newbie was telling him to do, JD let out a laughing whoop and bounded for the king-sized bed.

Jumping gleefully up and down on the springy mattress, he yelled, "Last one in gets to be the bottom!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Hug Chapter Four

Perry stood in the doorway of his bedroom, watching JD's antics with a smile. "AHEM! You could at least take your grungey shoes off before you soil my bed."

JD kicked off one shoe, then the other, never breaking his gamboling around Perry's bed.

"Oh, and you think so, huh, newbie? You think I've waited all this time to hit it, and let you be the top?"

"Wheeeeee!" JD squealed, ignoring Perry's question.

"I get to set the pace, I get to set the pace!" JD chanted. He bounced particularly high, his wild hair brushing the ceiling, and did a pirouette.

"Damn, I said that, didn't I?"

"Yessirree, Coxie!"

"That's before I knew you wanted it so bad. I was trying to coax you, dumbass."

"Trying to COX me more like it!"

Perry shook his head and laughed, afraid to approach the bed yet. JD was bouncing with such abandon that Cox was afraid he'd land on his head.

"You're such a brat, Matilda."

"That's DOCTOR Brat to you, mister!"

Cox moved his head up and down in time with the bouncing. "You keep that up, and I'm going to hurl all over your feet from motion sickness."

"A I'm adorable, B I'm so beautiful..." JD sang in a falsetto voice.

Perry's sharp whistle didn't deter him.

"No, no, not till you see the dismount, Per!"

JD did a complicated series of bounces and tumbles on the huge bed, sprung upright, again brushing hair-to-ceiling, and much to Perry's amazement finished with a somersault in the air, landing cleanly on his feet.

He ended the impromptu routine with a flourish, raising his hands then bowing for the imaginary crowd.

"Now WHERE in the Hell did you learn that, Nadia??"

JD put his hands on his hips, grinning. "Haven't I ever told you, Per? I was on the high school gymnastics team."

"YOU were? On a 'quote quote' athletic team?"

JD sauntered to Cox, hands still on hips, emphasizing each step with a pelvic thrust. "There's more to me than meets the eye, Coxie," and he winked playfully.

He held his hand out for his beer, and Cox handed it to him. "Other one too," JD said, snapping his fingers.

He set them away from the bed, and turned to look at Perry, a wild, calculating look in his eye.

"What?" Perry asked, looking around and behind him. "Why are you giving me that look?"

"BANZAI!" JD screamed, and before Perry could react, the younger man ran at him full speed and at the last second grabbed Perry's shoulders, pushed off of them and landed on the bed once more.

He tumbled to the sturdy headboard, ending in a handstand.

Cox went to the foot of the bed and climbed on, crawling to JD and kneeling down to look him in the eye.

"Newbie... what the hell are you doing? All that pizza you ate's going to come out the wrong orifice if you keep that up."

"So far, so good. Besides, it'll be your bed it comes out on, not mine. Who cares?"

"Oh, you'd better care, twinkie!"

"Yeah, keep talking about unnatural foods, that'll help. Pssst, Coxie, c'mere. Closer."

Perry scooched down, till he and JD were nose to nose.

"Well?" JD inquired.

"'Well' what?"

"Have you ever been sucked off by an upside down man?"

"All right, that's it!"

Perry put his arms under JD's shoulders, and flipped the younger man over. JD landed on Perry, and the two lay still for a moment.

"Hmmm, that was fun, Per, let's do it again!"

"With you lying on me, can't you think of something better to do?"

JD's hands slid under the hockey jersey, flat against Perry's sides as they made their way up to his chest. He wriggled them under so he was wrapped around his mentor, and pressed his chest between the shoulder blades.

"Hmmm, you smell good, Per."

He followed that by moving his legs over Perry's hips. "Love the Levi's, by the way. 'Bout time you lose them."

"And on our first date even. I'm not that kind of boy."

JD moved his mouth to Perry's ear and whispered, "I'll make you that kind of boy."

Perry moaned, and the playfulness was gone from JD's voice.

"You must know I stopped seeing you as a father-figure a long time ago. All that time as an intern then a resident, and I didn't even know how you wanted me, Perry. Wanted this night to finally be here. You should've TOLD me!"

"That's, uh... what someone else said I should do. I couldn't, JD," Cox mumbled into his pillow. His face was squished against it, because JD had crunched in closer. His arms were braced on both sides of Perry's shoulders, the mouth so close to his ear that he could feel the hot, moist breath.

"You've wanted this for so long, Per, and I can honestly say I've wanted it even longer. Let me go first tonight, okay? Let me set the pace, let me take care of you."

All Cox could do was nod his head. He was curious about what JD would come up with. "What, um... what have you done before? I mean, like this."

JD sucked in an earlobe, teasing it with his tongue. Perry rewarded him with a deep, guttural moan.

"Another little secret about me, my dear Dr Cox."

"Hmmm?"

"I'm bi. I've done this before." A sharp nip on the outer ear made Perry squirm beneath JD. "Have you, Perry?"

"Unh unh," he said, shaking his head. "That's why I was so freaked out about what I started feeling for you months ago. I never wanted this, at least with another guy, but you... you..."

"Me what?"

"You didn't reject me, JD. As much as I tormented you, you stuck with me. Like a sliver that gets under the skin and festers for a while and makes pus and icky junk."

"'Icky junk'? FYI: You're a doctor."

"So sue me."

"Later. So, Per, how'd those latest STD checks go? You clean?"

"Now that's a dumb question. 'Course I am. I'm a doctor, you said it yourself."

"So's Kelso, but Elliot told me he made a visit to the free clinic when she was there."

"WTMI, newbie. Ever heard of HIPAA? Now shut up and get to work, show me these amazing man-lovin' skills you claim to have."

"Ah, the teacher becomes the student! Attend, grasshoppah!"

Perry growled, and JD said, "All right, all right! This talking's harshing my Cox buzz."

"Maybe this'll bring back the Cox mojo," and Perry rocked his hips, pushing his ass against JD's returning erection.

"Hmmm, I likie!" JD purred in Perry's ear. He moved the curly hair aside, and softly kissed the back of the neck. He lapped and nibbled his way from one ear to the other.

"So, would you like to know what's on the curriculum tonight, student?"

"I'd tell you to surprise me, but you're already taking care of that tonight. And didn't you mention taking care of business?"

"'Let's get down to business, I don't have no time to play around, what is this? Must be a circus in town...'"

Another whistle. "Nubile one! Focus! Me! It's all about ME right now."

"'Kay, you're the older one, you can be Dr Dre and I'll be Eminem. Ready?"

"Don't make me kick your ass, JD. You want this, I want this, let's go, cowboy."

"Awww, where's the love?"

Perry barked, "Okay, that is IT! C'mere, you little shit!"

He turned over, essentially flinging JD off of him.

JD landed on his knees and shook a finger at Perry. "No, no, no, wee one. I'm the boss in this here scenario."

"Get to bossin', then."

JD abruptly fell forward onto Perry. He grabbed both wrists and pinned Cox's arms above his head, holding them together with one hand.

Perry knew, of course, that he could break out any time he felt like it, being in much better shape than JD. But his young friend had surprised him earlier during their hug, when he squeezed his ass and yanked him closer so powerfully. Cox was curious about just how athletic JD could be.

While one hand held Cox's wrists together over his head, pressed against the headboard, JD's other wandered to the waist of the shorts. The jersey was yanked up a bit from the position Perry was in, revealing the navel.

"Hmmm," JD moaned, leaning down to run his tongue around and into it. While he dabbled it with little kisses, his free hand began to unbutton the Levi's. "Good start, Per. No pesky underwear to get in the way."

He freed Perry's hands and shifted himself to lie between Cox's legs. JD put his hands on both sides of the shorts and yanked on them. He smiled at what he saw and licked his lips hungrily. "Lesson one begins, Perry. Pay attention, because you'll be tested on it later." 


	5. Chapter 5

The Hug Chapter Five

As JD's mouth settled around Perry, the older doctor threw his head back, gasping at the sensations. His hands gripped the comforter on both sides of JD's head as it bobbed up and down.

"Pris-- Priscilla," Perry squeezed out.

"Hmmm?" JD vibrated around him.

"As much as I love seeing you go down on me like that, I can't believe I'm saying this. Hang on a sec..." he whispered. He lovingly brushed his hand over JD's mop-top hair to stop the younger man.

JD released him with a slurpy smack! and looked at him over the heaving abdomen.

"Now, Perry, it's not polite to interrupt Dr Dorian. I was losing myself in that!"

"Of course you were, but I want a go too, I'm not just going to lie here like Miss Complancency. I'm so jacked up right now that if I don't DO something, I'll spontaneously combust and you'll have a topic for a new paper."

JD got up on his knees and scooted closer between Perry's upper thighs. He knelt down, hand on both sides of Perry's hips, and leaned in for a kiss.

Perry obliged by pulling forward, and wrapped a strong arm over JD's shoulder.

"Hmmmm," he moaned into the open mouth, his tongue rolling around JD's.

JD said, nibbling on a lower lip, "Hmmm is right, you taste good, Per."

"JD, I want you, in me, in my mouth. I couldn't help but notice we're close to the same height."

JD had the trademark far-away look in his eyes, and after a moment, he said, "You know, I've noticed that too. There're some advantages to being near the same height, aren't there?"

He moved so Perry could get up on his knees as well.

"Couldn't help but notice you're way overdressed, newbie. Let's get you nekkid."

He peeled off JD's blue t-shirt, and proceeded to loosen the belt, jeans and boxer-briefs. He pried everything off and tossed the discards into a heap on the floor.

Perry looked him up and down, nodding with satisfaction. He'd seen JD naked before, of course, for physicals, but seeing his younger friend sexually excited, well..."Just as I imagined you, JD. Nice. My compliments to your doctor."

JD put his hand behind Perry's neck, entwining his fingers in the curly hair, and pulled his mouth to him greedily. He drew his parted lips over Perry's after the initial, deep-throating kiss.

"Hmmm, yes, my doctor brings out the best in me."

JD nibbled Perry's lower lip, tugging at it, and whispered, "He's the BEST doctor in the world!"

Moisture played along Perry's jawline as JD lapped at him and softly said, "He takes care of me so well..." Teeth scraped against a bare shoulder, "and now I want to take care of him."

Perry put a big hand over JD's soft throat, holding him there as the younger man worked magic on lips, mouth, jaw and neck. He slid the hand down, over JD's chest, pausing to tweak a hard nipple, down to JD's cute little tummy that Perry was DYING to ravage with kisses.

He reached his final goal and gripped JD, moving his hand up and down, drawing a startled but very pleased moan from his friend.

"Hmmm, now it's time for me to get down to business, JD."

Keeping one hand firmly on JD, Perry pushed him down with the other. He grinned and turned to place his knees on both sides of JD's head.

As Cox bent over to bring his mouth closer to the hand holding JD, he muttered, "Don't kill me with sensory overload, kid."

"Don't -- don't talk with your mouth full, Per," JD said, mumbling as he drew his older friend into his mouth once more.

(A/N: More (ahem) coming soon. I'm hoping to finish this little tale today 5/13/07. I think for a change I'm going to keep it in M-rated land. For those who love the graphic, MA-rated stuff, fear not. More is on the way in the near future with our two docs here. That stuff can be found on affDOTnet, under my author name kosmic.child.) 


	6. Chapter 6

The Hug Chapter Six

Before JD could get back into the zone of what he'd been doing before Perry interrupted him, he gave his friend a gentle smack on the ass and muttered something, making an effort to pull away.

"Per, hang on a second," he said.

Cox stopped what he was doing, moaning in complaint. "JD, I've been obsessing about this for months, and NOW you're stopping me??"

"Yeah, we've gotta come up with a signal."

Perry arched his back and looked down the length of JD's torso so he could look him in the eyes. He also wanted to see what his young friend looked like with his cock poised over him, ready to plunge between those full lips again. "A signal? Here's my signal: I want to fuck your face."

"And I want to fuck you like an animal, but no, not THAT. We've already established it's a go. A signal partners use when they're, um... PREOCCUPIED with one another and can't speak. Like we were just now."

"Oh, yeah. You're Mr Experienced in all this, what do you suggest?"

"Three quick, but GENTLE, Perry! smacks on the ass. Would that work? It's not something we'd be likely to do without deliberation."

"What's this signal for?"

"To tell the other to stop what they're doing. Not like we're going to stop this night, of course, simply to stop.

"Works for me," Perry said after a moment. "Now, can we get back to where we were, Dr Dorian, or do you have anything else to teach me?"

"One more thing, grasshoppah."

"I am but an egg, sensei."

"I don't want you to get me off. You're new to this. Do me as long as you want, but not to that point. I'll get you off, of course, but I can wait till I can really hit it. In fact, you slobbering all over me will speed that along nicely."

"Well aren't we blunt tonight. Now use that mouth for something else besides flapping your jaws," Perry growled against JD, eager to resume. "I forgot one thing, JD. Can you reach my nightstand, there to your right?"

JD stretched an arm out. "Yep."

"Get in the top drawer, there's some lube in there."

"Sweet. Nice touch, Per."

"I was hoping to need it tonight, and here we are. Wanted to let you know it was there."

JD took it out and set it closer. "Good, I can open it with one hand. Now where were we?"

The two picked up where they left off. Perry didn't know what he loved more: what he was doing, or what JD was doing. All he knew was that he was completely enjoying it, the build up of the familiar tension promising the coming release.

JD hummed against him, a soft, gentle vibration as if warning Perry that he was about to do something. Cox gulped against JD when he felt a moist slickness around his entrance. iGlad he thought to warm it first./i

He bucked against the mouth and throat encasing him, and pulled back from JD, heeding his request that he not take him TOO far. He closed his eyes, every braincell focused on the feelings flooding him from below. He held JD's upper thighs to brace himself, and couldn't help thrusting his hips, his instinct going into overdrive.

"Hmmmm," JD groaned in pleasure, his hand and mouth working furiously on Perry.

One final thrust from JD's fingers, and Perry could hold back no longer. He howled as the white light enflamed his brain, his pelvis moving powerfully against the mouth of his friend and lover. When he was completely drained, he bent at the knees, lifting himself away from JD, hoping his friend could still breathe.

He managed to pant, "You... you... OH GOD, JD! You all right?"

JD ran a hand along Perry's side, as if to soothe him. He gulped loudly then said, "Right as rain, Per. And so are you."

Then JD surprised him once again by throwing him off. He moved faster than Cox ever thought he could and put his hands on his shoulders, turning him around so his backside was to him.

"Now it's my turn, Per. This is going to sting and hurt, and you're going to think you're dying from how great it'll feel. Wait'll I hit the prostate! And I know you like it rough," JD said, pulling an ear close to his mouth and growling. He pinched the earlobe between his teeth, nipping Perry so hard that he almost went through the skin.

"Shit!" Perry yelped, while at the same time slamming his ass against JD's cock. "Now, JD, do it!"

JD was sitting back on his heels so he was hiked up a little more than Perry, who was squatting eagerly before him. He grabbed his friend's hips and said, "Let's rock!"

JD pushed Perry down, hands gripping him so hard it hurt, but that only added to the overwhelming pleasure and pain, and Perry's resultant scream echoed around the room.

(A/N Some may think this wandered into MA-rated, but au contraire... I could have been a LOT more graphic than this.) 


	7. Chapter 7

The Hug Chapter Seven

JD wrapped his arms around Perry's torso, and let out a roar against his friend's back as he found his own release. Sweat poured off his face, dripping down hot, slippery skin. JD let go and leaned back on his arms, giving himself more freedom to move up and down, over and over, till he had nothing left in him.

He pulled forward once again, and gave Perry a hug. His older friend put his arms over JD's, rubbing back and forth, both men panting.

When he could finally find a coherent thought, Perry said, "That was fucking incredible, JD! It was far more than I could dream of." He turned his head so he could see the expression on JD's face.

JD stretched as far as he could to move his mouth close to Perry's. He maintained the viselike grip around the chest. "Thank you so much for letting me do this, Per. I know it must've been hard for you, leaving me in control." He softened that declaration with a sweet kiss on the corner of Perry's mouth, tasting the man's sweat as it rolled down his face.

"Hmmm, you've got that afterglow, Per."

"The fresh-fucked look. And holy Jesus, did you fuck me good, JD. What else do you have to teach me, my sensei?"

"Lots of stuff. Angles to use to hit behind the prostate just right, a variety of positions I'm willing to bet you've never even thought of. Most people who've never tried this are surprised at the positions man-on-man sex can have."

JD felt the vibrations as Perry moaned, his pelvis squirming against him.

"Hmm mmm, Per, we'll get started later this morning. I'm dead tired."

"Is this the cuddling portion of the evening? Because amazingly enough, I'm loving it."

JD couldn't reply. He pressed his cheek against the strong back under him, the smile lighting his face, his eyes closed. He said after a moment, "Per, now it's your turn to take control. I want you to hold me close, I want to press my face into your chest, feel your arms around me. I need another hug."

Perry turned to face JD. Being the tall, strong one, he took him into his arms and pulled him down. JD fell against his chest and sighed contentedly. He curled up into a ball and moaned against his friend, colleague, mentor and lover. Cox was the world to him.

"Per," JD whispered.

"What, kid?" Perry mumbled drowsily.

"I have to say this." He looked up at Perry to see if his expression would change.

Cox simply smiled, his eyes closed, his face relaxed. He knew what was coming, of course.

"Careful, JD."

JD didn't answer for a moment; he just nodded his head. "I know, no 'L' word. That's not your style."

"You get me, I like that about you."

"If I can't say it, I can tell you this. It's a quote from a great book I've read over and over."

"You read?" Perry said to lighten the mood.

"Another secret about me: I'm a Star Trek geek."

Perry couldn't help it, and laughed out loud. "What's this great quote from a Star Trek book?"

"'I cherish thee.' 'Cause I do."

"Okay, that's acceptable. 'I cherish thee' too, JD."

JD squirmed happily within the powerful arms holding him. "Coolness. You know what else is cool?"

"Look, JD, I'm really tired. I'm not as young as I used to be, you done wore me out."

"When we got down to business, you never once called me a girl's name."

iGood God, the kid is right!/i

"Don't get used to it, JD. It's business as usual once we get back to work."

THE END 


End file.
